Tales of Remnant
by ShadowsEdge56
Summary: What is a true hero measured by? Is it their overwhelming power. Their unstoppable strength. Their intellectual mind. Their unwavering courage. Or their kind heart. We won't know what makes a true hero, but one thing is for certain they must never succumb to the darkness.


**I do not own RWBY Monty Oum does may he rest in peace.**

* * *

 **Volume 1 Chapter 1 Paladin meets Red Ridding Reaper**

Huntsman and Huntresses, the best and brightest warriors of Remnant ranking higher than kingdom police and even military in terms of strength and skill. The occupation was established alongside the Huntsman Academies after the Great War with the hope of creating elite warriors whose sole purpose would be to combat the creatures of Grimm.

Beacon Academy was founded in Vale, Haven founded in Mistral, Shade founded in Vacuo, and Atlas founded in the now defunct kingdom Mantle. These institutions accepted graduates from primary combat schools who showed enough promises and tenacity to not only battle world deadliest creatures, but also protect their fellow man.

For this reason trainees are grouped into teams and clans ensuring the continual development of communications, empathy, and teamwork. Traits that are vital to a guardian of peace. As an additional precaution to maintaining peace, the founders of the academies believe that their graduates should be kept separate from kingdom allegiance.

Once finished with their training, Huntsmen and Huntresses are free to choose who they work for, as well what kind of work they will do through the use of mission boards. Allying with a particular kingdom or village entirely up to the individual. However, Atlas Academy has come increasing amounts of scrutiny for the indoctrination of military lifestyle upon its students pressuring them to enlist in the Atlas Military's Special Operatives Unit.

Every Academy is has its own methods of teaching but the end result is the same. Huntsmen and Huntresses, ready to make their own paths. Some will stay together as team, some will stay together in their respective clan, and some will move on to work alone.

But all are expected to serve humanity...and never succumb to the darkness.

* * *

 _Bing!_

Five men stroll into the dust shop. Four men wore red and black clothing carrying weapons. The one in the front was Roman Torchwick a criminal thief. He has been steeling dust in all of Vale. The military police have never been able to catch him.

The old shop owner was nervous for his life.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

A henchman pointed a gun at the shop owner. The shop owner was scared and replied.

"P-Please just take my Lien and leave."

"Shhh calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the Dust."

The men obey and started taking the Dust. Even the Dust crystals. However one of them saw a petite black and red haired girl wearing red and black clothing with a red hood. Reading a weapons magazine while listening to her music really loud minding her own business. The young girl is Ruby Rose, a huntress in training. The man shouted at her, but she did not respond. He called again but, she didn't respond. This angered the man. He took out his red sword and marched to Ruby. He tapped her with his weapon.

"Huh."

The man signal Ruby to take her headphones out. She complied.

"Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you...robbing me?" Ruby replied. She wasn't at least bit intimidated by this guy appearance. But this is really making the guy angry.

"Yes!"

"Ooooh." Ruby is going to have so much fun beating this guy up.

"Hey!"

"Hyah!"

[clang!]

This caught everyone's attention. All of them were surprise by this sudden turn of event, but not Roman Torchwick, he knows sometimes not everything goes according to plan, in which case this. He doesn't want to get his hands dirty unless he has to. He gave the signal to one of his henchman to deal with it.

Next thing he knows, another henchmen and another individual flew through the window shop. Roman and his goons checked what happen. They could not believe their eyes hell even Roman think this was ridiculous joke. A young hooded girl wielding a scythe thwarting his plans…

"Okayyy...Get her!" He ordered his incompetent remaining goons to deal with her.

Three men charge at Ruby, but she wasn't faze by this, her training prepared her for situations such as this. Ruby slam her scythe on the ground follow by a spin kick to one guy in the front knocking him back to the store. Ruby flip to the side to regain her footing. She pull the trigger to spin sweep to the next victim up in the air. And finishing her spin Ruby brought her scythe down on the third idiot who charge at her.

But the fourth guy brought out a gun shooting rapid Dust bullets at her. Luckily Ruby pull the trigger of her gun-scythe to back up, evading every fire. Ruby used her speed to zoom in for the hit on her final prey easily subduing him.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Roman was being sarcastic. He wasn't pleased by this.

He paid great money on these idiots from Junior. This was the last time he'll waste his money on incompetent men. But he will deal with Junior later, right now he needs to get out of here. Ruby and his former associates made to much noise.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman said as he brings up his cane and fires a Dust bullet at Ruby.

Before Ruby was about to avoid the blast a lone figure jump down in front her, and use his Shield to block the blast.

[booom!]

As the dust settle Ruby took a look at her savior. He was wearing black combat boots, navy blue jeans, white armor cover his upper body, but the most noticeable appearance she sees, is his black cloak covering his face. She sees is weapons. A Sword with a black handle and a Shield white with twin crescent moons, not many people appreciate the classics, but she likes it. He looks like one of those knights in her story books that Yang read to her when they were children. The Knight transform his shield into a sheath. He looks at her.

"Hey Roman is getting away let's go!"

"Huh...oh...uh...where did he go?!" The Knight cut Ruby's thoughts short bringing her back to looks where to find Roman then spotted him climbing a fire escape leading to the roof.

"Found him! Let's go get him Mr. Knight Sir!" The Knight replied with a confuse nod.

Ruby used the gun end of her scythe to launch herself up on the roof. The Knight shot a spear chain from his left gauntlet to zoom up to the roof. Ruby was screaming with excitement in her mind with the Knights weapons. She was glad the Knight at least knows how to hold his own. But now is not the time to fan girl over that. Its time stop Roman.

"Hey!"

Roman stop in his tracks. Muttering how Ruby is persistent in trying to stop him. But before Ruby and the Knight could stop him. A Bulhead showed up picking up Roman. The Knight and Ruby could only stood there in place while Roman escaped from them.

Roman chuckles at the Knight and Ruby as he making is dashing escape from them. "Aww well look at that Red! You made a friend! Don't worry you two will spend a long time together...in the morgue!" Romans mocks them, as he throws a red dust crystal at them. The Knight reacted fast. He move in front of Ruby and pull out his Shield to protect them from the blast Roman caused.

As the dust cleared up, the Knight and Ruby are fine. But in front of them is Huntress producing a purple shield. She has blonde hair wrap in a bun with green eyes. She wears a white blouse, black pants, black heels and a purple cape. Her weapon of choice is a crop.

The Knight and Ruby stare at her in awe.

The Huntress shot purple Dust energy blast at the Airship. The Airship stagger a bit making Roman loose his balance. He went to the female red dress figure who is piloting the ship for help.

"We got a Huntress!" The female figure let go of the controls to handle the blonde Huntress. Roman took over to pilot the Airship.

The Huntress shot Dust in the air above the Airship, summoning a dark cloud that hail down the Airship. But the female figure blast flame Dust at the Huntress. However, the Huntress block the flames, but the female figure raise her hand and underneath the Huntress was going to be an explosion. The Huntress dodges the explosion. The Huntress use the debris to form a giant spear. The Huntress sends the spear to the Airship. The female figure destroys the spear, but the Huntress reforms it again ready to pierce the Airship.

Roman sees the spear, and turn the ship to avoid getting the Airship pierce barley skidding it. But the Huntress is not done she reform the spear again into three smaller ones making it harder for Roman to avoid it this time. The female figure sees this, and the only way out of this is destroy them all in one blow. The Mysterious women summon all her power and obliterated the oncoming spears.

Seeing them getting away, Ruby and the Knight Looked at one another and nodded in conformation. Ruby transform her scythe into a sniper rifle. The Knight power his sword with his aura releasing a barrage of yellow flames.

[boom!] [boom!] [boom!] [boom!] [boom!] [boom!]

They opened fire on the Mysterious women, but she blocks each shot with her hand covered in aura. She does a repeat of the same attack she did on the Huntress. The Knight sees this. He shoves Ruby from the blast, but he won't be able to have time to dodge. Luckily a Huntress is with him. The Huntress use her telekinesis on the Knight to save him while she dodge the blast.

However Roman Torchwik and his Mysterious friend got away before the Huntress could anything.

"You're a Huntress!? Can I have your autograph."

'Oh...this...is not good hehehe...'

But at least the Huntress can scold two idiot kids. Especially the boy Ozpin is interested in.

* * *

"I hope that both of your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. Both of you put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby replied to the Huntress trying to defend herself and her newly acquired friend the Knight but to no avail.

"If it were up to me you'd both be sent home...with a pat on the back...and a slap on the wrist!"

"Eeek!"

Ruby actually thought the Huntress was going to forgive her, but she wiped by her Crop on the table scaring her.

The Knight feels bad for the hooded girl next to her. He is still covering his face with his hood and to remain quiet. The Knight thinks he should wait and buy his time figure a way out of here. But mostly the witch Huntress scares him.

"But...there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

The Knight and Ruby were confuse. Who would like to meet two trouble making kids? They both don't know until they see a silver haired man with green eyes with glass that wears green and black fancy suit holding milk and a plate of cookies in hand.

"Thank you for looking after them Glynda." The Huntress known as Glynda replied with a nod.

"Ruby Rose, and Jaune Arc..."

The Knight was surprise by this. How did this guy know his name? Jaune knows he never met this man before. He would know because he has been traveling alone in all of Remnant to hone his skills and help people like his ancestors did. He never gave his name to anyone he had helped.

The man came closer to Jaune and Ruby. He looks at Ruby's silver eyes, Ruby was feeling a bit creep out by his staring.

"You...have silver eyes."

"Um..."

Ruby looks at her new friend for help, but Jaune look the other way, keeping is head down and stay quiet. But the man wouldn't let him do that.

"It's ok, Jaune...your among friends we won't hurt you."

Jaune sigh. Feeling relieved he remove his hood. Ruby now sees her friend, Jaune's face blonde hair blue eyes and above average. She hopes Yang wouldn't try to date this one.

"You look just like your father..."

"Yeah well...I get that a lot hehe..."

"So! Where did you two learn to do this?"

Ruby and Jaune were both very nervous. He shows a video of them fighting.

"S-Sgnal Academy."

Ruby was the first to answer Ozpin. They discussed how Ruby can wield one of the most dangerous weapon ever made. To be taught how to wield it from the combat school Signal. Of course she said, she was taught by her Uncle Qrow. A Huntsman They know who also wield a scythe.

"And, how about you? Jaune...how did you learn to fight? Is it the same Academy Ruby went to?"

Jaune wasn't sure how to answer the man's question. How could he. He ran away from his home since he was thirteen. His parents didn't want Jaune to become a Huntsman for unknown reasons. It has always been Jaune's dream to become a Huntsman like his father and his father before him. But his parents thinks he's better off being a farmer or a cook, something peaceful that he won't get killed.

So after two years of training on his own, Jaune set out his own journey by traveling Remnant, helping people, and slaying monsters. It was a good thing he met the old man. He unlocked his aura and trained him.

He was an idiot, he can tell him all of that he thought of minus the runaway part, and traveling all of Remnant.

"W-Well I was trained by this old man. He never gave me a name, but he is a master with a sword." Jaune replied,

"I see."

The man doesn't seem to buy it. He believes Jaune is hiding something.

After all, it's not every day you meet the one man who destroyed a horde of Grimm from a nearby village, and saved many Faunus from an Anti-Faunus Faction. He decimated the whole faction on his own. And fought against the White Fang many times. That person was considered a Hero from both the Humans and the Faunus. They even gave him a name.

Paladin.

To him, that tittle does not fit well with Jaunes appearance. Then again he has not seen him action in person. Right now he sees an ordinary kid just want to become a normal Huntsman. However, for now he is going to keep Jaune's real identity to himself. No need for others to find out. The only ones that know of his identity is him and Glynda.

He gave them the plate of cookies. Ruby started munching down on the delicious sweets, she gave a cookie to Jaune, but he decline. She shrugged and continue eating. Jaune thought she is going to get fat if all she eat was cookies.

"Do you two know who I 'am."

Jaune shook his. He does not have the slightest clue who this guy is. He only just arrived in Vale a few hours ago. Right now the swordsman is having trouble keeping himself awake. He only came to this Kingdom to become a full-fledged Huntsman. He heard Beacon Academy was said to be the best Hunters school in all of Remnant.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Whatever lady luck brought Jaune to meet the Headmaster of Beacon. He will gladly repay her anything. Except going on, an Airship to Beacon.

"Tell me. You two want to become Hunters. Is that right?"

"Yes"

Ruby and Jaune both answered him. One wants to become a Huntress to help people while the latter wants to become Huntsman to do the right thing.

"You both want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Absolutely."

Ruby and Jaune are not sure what was the Headmaster was getting at. It is their goal to become Hunters. However Ruby just need two years in Signal before she attends Beacon. Jaune on the other hand, did not attend combat schools. He figured he can just display his skills to impress the Headmaster hoping to get in like that.

"Well Okay."

Fortunately lady luck has other plans for our two trouble making heroes.

* * *

 **Ok This is my first chapter of RWBY fanfic I hope I did good in it there will be other elements to this story I won't say right now, but there will be hints to this story. Now if there are any grammar problems TELL ME DAMMNIT!**

 **The story will be going in cannon but it will go my way. I might make this a bit Darker in this Volume I don't know it depends how much I can think of. Oh yeah the story will be in sequels, so after I finish this Volume I will make another you get the Idea. Same story but different Volume and different picture.**

 **I hope they don't kill Jaune Arc, seriously he is a likable character, and has more development. I seriously wonder why his parents didn't train him. Pyrrha train him for a few months and he improve immensely. Still not at the level of the other characters, but hey if his father trained him Jaune would be a badass. I wonder what Rooster Teeth are planning for him. If they kill him off I'm done no more RWBY fanfic.**

 **Well that's it for now so Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Bye!**


End file.
